


Better Than Expected

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker's night out in a gay bar is interrupted by an idiot who won't take no for an answer. Ryan shows up in time to help and they go home together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta

“No.” Becker sighed softly as he turned back to his drink. 

“You want it really.” 

Becker closed his eyes as hands grasped his hips and an erection rubbed up against his arse. 

“I know you want it, pretty boy.” 

Hot breath caressed Becker's ear and he shook his head. “No, I don't.”

“Fucking cocktease,” the man growled out and spun Becker around, pressing against him for an instant before stepping back with a gasp, clutching his crotch. 

“Did you understand me that time?” Becker asked, his eyes flickering around as he sized up any opposition. He stood loose and ready, waiting for someone to make the first move. 

“Becker!” 

Becker almost closed his eyes at that voice. Oh bloody hell. How the hell was he going to explain to Major Ryan his presence in a gay bar in the middle of a potential bar brawl... hang on, what the fuck was Ryan doing in a gay bar?

Ryan strolled towards him, confidence pouring off him with every stride and causing Becker's opponents to edge backwards. 

“Becks,” Ryan continued and pulled Becker in for a kiss, his voice soft as he added, “I thought you could use a rescue.”

Becker's brain short circuited at the feel of Ryan's lips on his own and he leaned in for another kiss. He froze just before their lips touched, remembering exactly where he was and who he was about to kiss. His eyes landed on his would-be attacker and he placed a chaste kiss on Ryan's oh-so kissable lips. Pulling free with difficulty, Becker smiled at Ryan and pitched his voice to carry to their watchers, “I was beginning to wonder if you'd make it.”

“Sorry, I got held up at work.” Ryan nodded to the bartender. “Two beers please, mate.” 

Becker sipped his beer and shot a few covert glances at his superior, his mind racing as it tried to simultaneously come up with a reason for him being at this bar and wondering why Ryan was here... the only answer he could come up with was the same for both questions – they were both gay. It was that realisation which kept him looking at Ryan – hopefully without Ryan realising he was checking him out. 

He bit back a moan when Ryan drained his beer, his throat muscles working and Becker just had to imaging that mouth on his cock, swallowing about him until he came. Oh fuck! His cock gave a traitorous twitch and he almost yelped when a hand squeezed his shoulder. 

“Come on, Becks. Lets get out of here.” 

Ryan's voice was low and sultry and doing all sorts of lovely but rather embarrassing things to Becker's control. However, he had no wish to remain in the bar by himself and who knew, he might just get lucky with Ryan. Becker shook his head. No, he shouldn't think things like that. Ryan was his boss, you just didn't sleep with your boss. He had learned that the hard way with that bastard, Wilder. 

“Becker?” 

Ryan sounded less confident now and Becker realised he had taken his head shake as a refusal. He turned and smiled at him, “Love to, Ryan.”

Becker followed Ryan out into the car park, purposely walking a few steps behind so he could admire the man's firm arse. His attention was so distracted that he let out a startled gasp when he was pressed back against a nearby wall and snogged until he became light-headed. He blinked, slightly stunned by his assailant's actions and smiled when he noticed Ryan's dilated pupils and recalled the hardness that had pressed against his thigh. Becker's tongue darted out to moisten his lips, that and to seek the remaining taste of Ryan on them. 

Ryan grinned and leaned back in for a quick peck as he ground their cocks together. “I don't bottom, Becks.” His large hands slid around to grope at Becker's arse. “But I do top if you are interested.”

Becker swallowed and nodded. Bloody hell, he'd be an idiot to turn down an offer like that and it wasn't as if he was a natural top. Oh, he enjoyed it the few times he'd done it but he much preferred his partner to pound his arse. “Your place or mine?”

****

Becker glanced around his flat nervously. He knew that there wasn't a single item out of place but he still needed to make sure it was up to parade ground standards.

“Strip.” 

Ryan's voice was a low growl and it went straight to Becker's cock. He took one look at the man who would be his lover and swallowed. He felt he was back on the bloody parade ground, about to be inspected and he only just stopped himself saluting Ryan. Becker took a deep breath before he slowly removed his clothes and folded them neatly on a chair. He turned back to face Ryan and assumed a parade-rest stance, well, apart from his cock which stood to attention. 

Ryan licked his lips and circled Becker, sending a shiver running down his back as he was perused. Becker almost jumped when a hand ran over his lower back and arse.

“Very nice,” Ryan murmured. “I assume you have lube and condoms?”

Becker nodded. “In the bedroom.”

“Lead the way, Becks.” 

Becker could feel Ryan's eyes on his arse as he walked into the bedroom, his eyes quickly flicking over the room and relaxing when it met his exacting standards. He quickly retrieved the almost new tube of lube and a condom and turned to offer them to Ryan.

Ryan took the condom before motioning to the bed. “Prepare yourself for me. Let me see you finger yourself open for me.”

Becker groaned as he eagerly climbed on to his bed, settling himself quickly before reaching between his legs. He moaned as his fingers pressed inside, thrusting and stretching himself slightly too fast but he wanted to feel Ryan inside him. 

“Ready?” 

Becker nodded and opened eyes he hadn't realised he had closed. His breath caught as he stared at the now naked Ryan, all hard muscle and thick cock. He licked his lips as Ryan smoothed the condom over his length and slicked himself ready. “Please.”

Becker bucked upwards when he felt Ryan pressing against him and gasped as he was filled. The stretch was painful but he wanted more. Crossing his legs behind Ryan's back he pulled his lover towards him, sending Ryan's cock deeper into his willing body. Ryan's chuckle sent spikes of pleasure along Becker's nerves and he wanted more. “Fuck me, please.”

The feel of Ryan sliding slowly in and out of him was almost too much for Becker, he needed more and must have gasped that out as Ryan began to pound into him, hard and fast and Becker threw back his head and gave himself totally to his lover. 

It felt so bloody good and it didn't take long for Becker to gasp and spurt and lie sated as his lover pounded into his sensitive arse until Ryan came with a low growl.

****

Becker slowly woke to a wonderful sore arse and a not so wonderful empty bed. Once more he had been nothing more than a convenient hole to fuck. He flopped onto his back and stared at a crack in the ceiling. He had no idea what to say to Ryan when he saw the man next, he couldn't very well tell him he had enjoyed the fuck at their next briefing. Oh, god. How could he ever face, let alone ever work with the man again after last night.

The smell of coffee slowly penetrated Becker's still sleepy mind and he looked towards his bedroom door. A smile slowly appeared on his face and he reached out for the offered mug. “Coming back to bed?”

Ryan nodded and pulled him into his arms, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. “You looked a little... upset?” Becker sighed and ducked his head, he really didn't want to admit what he had been thinking. He heard Ryan sigh softly before hands caressed his chest. “I don't make a habit of one-night stands, Becks. I want more... if you do?”

“Of course I do, I thought you wouldn't.” Becker almost cursed himself when that comment escaped before he censored it. 

“Why wouldn't I want you? Not only a fine soldier but a bloody lovely arse.”

Becker grinned and sipped his coffee, last night had turned out to have an unexpectedly happy ending and he had high hopes for many more nights spent in Ryan's company and in his arms.


End file.
